Island in a Sea of Sun
by My blue rose
Summary: AU. Sequel to Island in a Sea of Sand. Obi-Wan Kenobi continues to raise Luke after the deaths of his aunt and uncle in the harsh deserts of Tatooine, with the help of new friends and allies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a sequel. while you could read it as a standalone, it will make a lot more sense if you read Island in a Sea of Sand first. Special thanks to my lovely beta reader Jedi1952 for fixing all my errors and making this fic readable. Most of the militia members in this story are taken from John Jackson Miller's novel _Kenobi_. It really tickles me that someone else thought there would be a militia on Tatooine. I wrote about the militia in Island in a Sea of Sand before the novel was published—great minds think alike, I guess!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_There was a child went for the every day,  
>And the first object he look'd upon, that object he became,<br>And that object became part; of him for the day or a certain part of the day,  
>Or for many years or stretching cycles of years.<em>

_His own parents, he that had father'd him and she that had  
>conceiv'd him in her womb and birth'd him,<br>They gave this child more of themselves than that,  
>They gave him afterward every day, they became part of him.<em>

**There Was a Child Went Forth (stanzas 1 and 4) by Walt Whitman**

Today is Luke's fifth birthday. The suns have not yet reached their zenith and the Lars home is already filled with people. Huff Darklighter, Mr. Martrap and Mr. Sunber are sitting at the table arguing over water prices. Their wives are cooking lunch in the kitchen that Obi-Wan had been unceremoniously kicked out of several hours ago. He is sitting with his senior militia members, laughing as Jabe Calwell regales the group with the tale of how he shot the bounty hunter Boba Fett two weeks ago.

"We know, Jabe. We were there, remember?" his stepsister Veeka Gault says, while rolling her eyes.

"Wish I was," Kallie Calwell, who is four year younger than her stepsister, mutters.

Her stepfather Orrin Gault, who at fifty-five is the militia's oldest member, sighs and gives Obi-Wan a commiserating look.

"It's just bad luck you weren't on duty. I promise you will get first go at the next bounty hunter that wants to kill Ben Lars."

This set them all to laughing and Obi-Wan asks wryly, "Do I get a say in this?"

"No!" Varan Gault, Veeka's twin brother, says at the same that Mullen Gault, the eldest of the five siblings, says "Yes."

"I'd like a go at a bounty hunter too," Jula Darklighter, Huff Darklighter's younger brother and newest senior militia member says.

"No you don't!" his wife Silya yells from across the room where she is talking with Annileen Gault.

Jula's reply is lost when six younglings storm into the room. The two older boys Janek Sunber and Biggs Darklighter are being chased by Luke, Windy Marstrap and Rasca Darklighter, whom is Jula's eldest daughter.

"Food is ready," Mrs. Sunber calls from the kitchen.

The children groan.

"Can't we play just a little bit longer?" Luke asks.

"Nope, I'm hungry," Kallie says, standing up. "Besides, after we eat you get to open your presents."

"I don't need to open yours. You and Veeka always get me clothes," Luke makes a face.

"Luke," Obi-Wan says. _You should be grateful, Padawan, for any gift you receive,_ he chastises the boy through their bond.

Veeka responds by lifting Luke into the air and then holding him upside down by the ankles. Kallie then tickles him while he squirms and protests.

"Dad, help!" he cries.

"You got yourself into this, you should get yourself out," Obi-Wan says, chuckling.

He heads with the others to the table, listening to Luke explain how he really does like the clothes the girls make for him. He sits down at the crowded table that is loaded with food and laughter. It reminds him of something his Master once said: To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I shot an arrow into the air,  
>It fell to earth, I knew not where;<br>For, so swiftly it flew, the sight  
>Could not follow it in its flight.<em>

_I breathed a song into the air,  
>It fell to earth, I knew not where;<br>For who has sight so keen and strong,  
>That it can follow the flight of song?<em>

_Long, long afterward, in an oak_  
><em>I found the arrow, still unbroke;<em>  
><em>And the song, from beginning to end,<em>  
><em>I found again in the heart of a friend.<em>

**The Arrow and the Song by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

Luke Lars is so excited he cannot stay still as he cranes his neck to look around Anchorhead. This is his first time going into town and he cannot believe how many people there are, even as he wrinkles his nose at the smell. The combination of so many pack animals: dewbacks, eopies and banthas in the desert heat is gross. Or as, dad would say, unpleasant. He wonders how the townspeople stand it. He asks his dad, who is driving the landspeeder slowly through the wide streets.

His dad laughs and says, "I think they are used to it, youngling."

Luke is doubtful but doesn't say anything. He is grateful when they arrive at a big house on the outskirts of the town. He is surprised because all of the houses he has seen before are mostly underground but, like all the other buildings in the town, Biggs' house is built on top of the ground and is the size of a hydroponic station.

He has never been to Biggs' house before and as he gets out of the landspeeder he cannot help feeling a little scared. He feels his dad's hand on his shoulder and looks up, knowing that his dad must have sensed what he felt.

"Are you alright? Huff, I mean, Mr. Darklighter has always had a taste for the ostentatious."

Luke nods. He is six after all and going on seven. He's too big to be afraid of a house.

"What's _ostentatious _mean?"

His dad smiles with one side of his mouth. "It means he likes to show off."

"Oh. Biggs likes to show off too. He always has the best toys. He says it's because his dad is rich."

"He is, but there are more important things in life than being rich. Can you tell me one?"

Luke groans. Dad is always asking him stuff like this. At least it's an easy one.

"Being good's more important," he says confidently.

"Why?"

Luke frowns, thinking.

"It just is!" he says, knowing that his dad won't accept such an answer but unable to come up with something better.

"Think about it this week and tell me your answer when I come back."

Luke is staying at the Darklighter's for a week while Dad rebuilds one of the old Hydroponic stations. He nods. Maybe Biggs will know the answer, he's nine years old and can do hard math like division already. A silver protocol droid leads them inside the house where he says goodbye to Dad and is dragged by Biggs to a room that is entirely filled with toys.

"This is the play room," Biggs says.

"You have a whole room just for playing in?" he asks, amazed.

"Yes."

This week was going to be so much fun!


	3. Chapter Three—Part 1

**Chapter Three—Part 1**

_Hold fast to dreams _

_For if dreams die_

_Life is a broken-winged bird_

_That cannot fly._

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For when dreams go_

_Life is a barren field_

_Frozen with snow._

**Dreams by Langston Hughes**

The entrance to Anchorhead Primary School was full of people. Beings of multiple races stand about talking while their children dart about, laughing and screaming. Several of the teachers are attempting to herd their young charges to their classrooms with varying degrees of success. On the outskirts of the crowd, Obi-Wan Kenobi holds Luke's hand as they approach the chaos. Luke had turned seven last month and today is his first day of school.

"Do you see Windy?" the boy asks, standing on his toes and looking around.

"Not yet, you might have to wait until we find your class, young one."

The boy nods and Obi-Wan can feel his anxiety and nervousness through the Force.

"We are still going out eat after school, right?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up here."

They cannot afford to eat out very often but he thinks Luke could do with something to look forward to at the end of the day.

"What are you going to be doing?"

Obi-Wan smiles, knowing the boy is stalling, but answers him anyway.

"It's time for planting in the new hydroponic station, you know that."

A year ago he had finished paying off his loan to Jabba the Hutt that he had used to refurbish the largest of the farms three hydroponic stations. It had taken him four years to pay off but the results have been well worth it. He took out a new loan so he could perform a similar renovation on another station. Six months ago his militia members had helped to transform the second hydroponic station.

"I could help," there is a bit of pleading in the boy's voice now.

Luke did not want to go to school. He had not said anything but Obi-Wan can sense it through their bond. He kneels so he is at eye level with the boy and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"I know you can. You have been a great help lately but you need to meet more people your own age. It will be good for you."

Luke nods and Obi-Wan is humbled by the absolute trust that he can feel emanating from the boy, tinged as it is with disappointment. Giving the boy one last hug, he watches as Luke heads toward of a group of younglings his age. Obi-Wan stand there silently for several moments before he departs.

He has another reason for wanting Luke to go to school. He fears that the Jedi isolated themselves from the people they were sworn to protect and that this is what made it so easy for the Republic to turn against them. He hopes that exposing Luke to life among people whom are not Force sensitive will help him in the future. Glancing back at the school, he sends a word of encouragement through their bond.

_Good luck, youngling._


	4. Chapter Three—Part 2

**Chapter Three—Part 2**

_Hold fast to dreams _

_For if dreams die_

_Life is a broken-winged bird_

_That cannot fly._

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For when dreams go_

_Life is a barren field_

_Frozen with snow._

**Dreams by Langston Hughes**

Luke walks over to a small group of children his age, recognizing one of them as Rasca Darklighter. Her father, Jula, is in the militia and she and her younger sister are often at the Lars farm. He can feel his father's eyes on him but resists the urge to turn around and introduces himself to the children instead.

"Hi, I'm Luke."

"Deacon," the swarthy, black haired boy says.

"Camie," says a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I didn't know you were coming to school, Luke. Why didn't you tell me?" the girl with black hair cut just above her shoulders asks.

Luke hadn't told her he was coming because he had hoped he could convince his dad that he didn't need to go to school. But he is not going to tell Rasca that, so he shrugs instead. He wishes that he was going to be in the same class as Biggs. Even though Biggs is three years older than Luke, he is his best friend.

"How come you didn't come to school last year?" Deacon asks.

Luke doesn't know why and shrugs in answer. "Are we going to be in the same class?" he asks Rasca.

"I don't think so, you're a year ahead of me so…" she trails off because a boy about Biggs' age had come up behind Deacon and shouted causing him to jump.

The boy laughs yelling, "You always fall for that!"

"Leave us alone, Laze," Camie says, crossing her arms across her chest.

Ignoring her, the boy turns and looks at Luke.

"Who are you?" he asks bluntly.

"Luke Lars."

"Laze Loneozner," Laze smiles but it doesn't look nice. Luke can't help but glance back to where his father had been standing, but he must have left because the spot is now empty.

"What are you looking for?" Laze asks.

"My Dad," he replies. It is the wrong thing to say. Laze starts laughing and pointing at him.

"Aw, is the little baby scared on his first day of school? Does he need his daddy?

Luke's face burns with embarrassment and anger. He looks at Deacon who, is staring at the ground, to Camie, who is glaring, and to Rasca, who looks scared.

"I was just wondering if he was still here," he tries to explain. It doesn't work. Laze just laughs harder.

"Next thing you'll want is your mommy? Does the baby want his mommy?" he asks in a high voice.

"My mother is dead," Luke says quietly.

Laze stops laughing. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He looks at the ground and mutters "Oh. I didn't know…"

"That's horrible! You must have loved her a lot," Camie says, looking stricken.

"She died just after I was born so I don't really remember her."

The group is silent for several long moments.

"My Dad told me she was a queen," Luke says, hating the silence.

Laze snorts. "He probably just told to that to make you feel better."

"No he didn't!"

Laze shrugs. "See you later," he says, and takes off running.

Luke stares after him, wondering for the first time if his dad had lied to him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_ No no! go not to Lethe neither twist _

_Wolf's-bane tight-rooted for its poisonous wine; _

_Nor suffer thy pale forehead to be kiss'd _

_By nightshade ruby grape of Proserpine; _

_Make not your rosary of yew-berries _

_Nor let the beetle nor the death-moth be _

_Your mournful Psyche nor the downy owl _

_A partner in your sorrow's mysteries; _

_For shade to shade will come too drowsily _

_And drown the wakeful anguish of the soul. _

**Ode on Melancholy (first stanza) by John Keats**

It is late in the afternoon and school is out for the day. Even so the heat of the waning day causes the air to shimmer in the courtyard of the Lars' house. In the shade leaning against a wall, Obi-Wan cannot help the pride he feels. Luke, holding his green training saber erect, parries a bolt from the hovering training droid with a perfect Form I stance. Had he been at the Temple on Coruscant, Luke would have been in a saber class several years above his age mates.

The boy is covered in dust, his hair and tunic damp with sweat and his panting is louder than the hum of his blade. Obi-Wan knows Luke is tired and thirsty but he does not end the session yet. He wants the boy to learn to fight when his reserves are low because battles rarely take place when one is well rested. The droid swerves to the right and fires twice, Luke blocks the first bolt but is too slow for the second. It hits him in the upper thigh and he staggers slightly.

"Kriff," he swears quietly, glaring at the droid.

"Luke," Obi-Wan says sharply, though he is secretly amused. "What have I told you about using that word?"

"That I can't say it unless I'm dying. Or injured grie_vou_sly." Luke stumbles over the large word and Obi-Wan coughs to hide his laughter.

"But Jabe and Varan say it when they get hurt," the boy protests, mentioning two of the men in the militia that the boy admires.

"Jabe is twenty three years old and Varan is twenty eight years old, you Padawan, are seven— "

"Seven and a half!" the boy interrupts.

"Seven and a half years old," he continues as if Luke had not spoken. "When you are their age you can–" Obi-Wan is interrupted again, this time by the training droid.

The hovering sphere has used the boy's distraction with their conversation to swoop in close and fires several volleys, none of which the boy is prepared to block. Luke cries out, in frustration as much as in pain. Then, faster than Obi-Wan can react, the boy reaches out with his hand and with the Force grips the training droid. With a surge of anger that Obi-Wan can feel through their bond, Luke crushes the droid.

It falls to the sandy ground with a crunch of broken metal.

Luke looks at Obi-Wan, face stricken. In their bond he is a whirlwind of emotion: fear, satisfaction, regret, surprise, all suffused with lingering anger. Obi-Wan manages to halt his first reaction to chastise the child for his anger and improper use of the Force. He schools his features neutral as he calls upon the years of experience he had as the Negotiator. The air is tense for several moments before Obi-Wan sighs.

"Come here, youngling."

Luke comes slowly dragging his feet, eyes downcast. Obi-Wan goes down on one knee so he is at eye level with the boy.

"Why did you do that?" he asks softly.

"'Cause I was angry," Luke will still not meet his eyes.

"Why?"

"'Cause that stupid thing was hurting me!" The boy's eyes are full of tears as he glares at Obi-Wan.

"There is nothing wrong with being angry, youngling. It is what you do with your anger that matters. What if," he nods at the fallen droid which is sparking, "What if that had been Biggs or Windy?"

Luke looks horrified.

"I'd never do that to my friends!"

"But they make you angry sometimes, don't they?"

The boy nods reluctantly, but he looks skeptical. Obi-Wan clenches his jaw. How to make the boy understand? He places his hand on the boys' shoulder and squeezes.

"Do you know why I am training you to use a lightsaber?"

"Because I am your apprentice."

"Yes, but why else?"

Luke is silent for a monument as he thinks. When he answers he voice is low as if he is not quite sure of himself.

"Because… you want me to learn to protect people… Like you do?"

"Yes. That is what it means to be a Jedi. We were the guardians of the Republic; it was our duty to…" he trails off because he can sense the boy still does not understand. Sighing softly he tries again.

"Luke, you… you and I are… special."

Luke nods.

"Because we can feel and use the Force, I know that."

"You are right but this also means is that we have a greater capacity to hurt people because of our abilities. One of the ways we protect people is by protecting them from ourselves. I have known those who swore, as you did, that they would never hurt their friends this way." Obi-Wan gestures sharply at the broken droid.

"Yet they did so anyway. Because they were angry."

He knows by the fear that he can see in Luke's eyes that he understands. Smiling grimly he pulls the boy in to a brief embrace. He then sends him off to take a shower and put his saber away, after informing Luke that he would be helping him repair the droid later this week.

As the suns set, he gathers up the pieces of the broken droid and wonders why had he had never explained such things to Anakin.


	6. Chapter 5—Part 1

**Chapter Five—Part 1**

_After such knowledge, what forgiveness? __Think now _

_History has many cunning passages, contrived corridors _

_And issues, deceives with whispering ambitions,_

_Guides us by vanities. Think now _

_She gives when our attention is distracted _

_And what she gives, gives with such supple confusions _

_That the giving famishes the craving. Gives too late_

_What's not believed in, or if still believed,_

_In memory only, reconsidered passion. Gives too soon _

_Into weak hands, what's thought can be dispensed with _

_Till the refusal propagates a fear. Think _

_Neither fear nor courage saves us. Unnatural vices _

_Are fathered by our heroism. Virtues_ _Are forced upon us by our impudent crimes._

_These tears are shaken from the wrath-bearing tree_

**Gerontion by T. S. Eliot**

Sweat drips into Obi-Wan's eyes as he strips the wiring from behind a control panel in the humid air of the second hydroponic station on the Lars farm. The refurbishment he had done nearly two years ago now has vastly improved the stations output. However, last week one of the ceiling pipes sprung a leak and damaged some of the wiring that Obi-Wan is now repairing. He works slowly because he knows Mrs. Marstrap will be picking both Windy and Luke up from school and dropping them off at here soon.

Four months ago, when Obi-Wan had him help repair the training droid, Luke discovered that he enjoys fixing electronic and mechanical things. Considering who the boy's father is this is not surprising. Lately Obi-Wan has been making an effort to let the boy help him fix things around the farm. He will finish striping the wiring behind the control panel and let Luke solder everything back together when he gets here.

He senses someone descending the ramp into the station. Thinking Mrs. Marstrap must be coming to talk to him about tea tomorrow, he stands up, wiping his grease stained hands on a rag. He is halfway to the entrance when he sees a woman standing in the center of his hydroponic station that he does not recognize.

She has dust brown hair, weary blue eyes and the desert-scrubbed completion common to moisture farmers. She is small but in the Force her presence is large, vibrating with anger, pain and determination. Obi-Wan approaches her cautiously, his hand reaching behind to the small of his back where he keeps his blaster hidden. The woman looks up and her eyes are hard. She keeps looking, not speaking, one hand on her hip the other in the pocket of her gray-brown dress, appearing to be searching his face.

"Can I help you?" Obi-Wan asks, when the silence has dragged on for several long moments.

"Eight years ago today, you killed my sister and her husband." The woman says quietly.

Obi-Wan blinks. "Forgive me, but who are you?"

"I am Coolie Whitesun. Eight years ago today, you killed my sister Beru and her husband Owen and stole their farm." She repeats, her voice low and steady.

"I'm Ben Lars. Owen was my cousin," he has been telling this lie for so long it has become second nature. "He was killed by Sand People."

"Liar! Owen _had_ no cousin," the woman hisses and there is an intensity in her eyes that Obi-Wan does not like. He grips the handle of his blaster but he does not draw it just yet, not wanting to alarm or provoke the woman unnecessarily.

"Why don't we go up to the house and talk about this?"

He says this in his most reasonably voice and laces it with a subtle Force suggestion. It almost works. He can sense her determination wavering before it resolves sharply, like the point of a knife and her Force presence burns as she withdraws her hand from her pocket.

In it is a thermal detonator.

Obi-Wan draws his blaster but is not fast enough to stop her activating it. The world goes white. He can hear the woman screaming, his own voice yelling and the tortured shrieking of metal. Then there is silence. As his vision fades, he is dimly aware of Luke shouting at him through their bond but he has not the strength to reply.


	7. Chapter 5—Part 2

**Chapter Five—Part 2**

_After such knowledge, what forgiveness? Think now _

_History has many cunning passages, contrived corridors _

_And issues, deceives with whispering ambitions,_

_Guides us by vanities. Think now_

_She gives when our attention is distracted _

_And what she gives, gives with such supple confusions _

_That the giving famishes the craving. Gives too late _

_What's not believed in, or if still believed,_ _In memory only, reconsidered passion. __Gives too soon _

_Into weak hands, what's thought can be dispensed with _

_Till the refusal propagates a fear. Think _

_Neither fear nor courage saves us. Unnatural vices _

_Are fathered by our heroism. Virtues_ _Are forced upon us by our impudent crimes._

_These tears are shaken from the wrath-bearing tree_

**Gerontion by T. S. Eliot**

"We have to go faster!" Luke yells at Mrs. Marstrap.

He and Windy are riding in the back of the Marstrap's landspeeder. Mrs. Marstrap had picked them up from school and is going to drop him off at home. But something is horrible wrong, he can _feel_ it. He tries again to reach his dad through their bond but, for the first time in his life, the bond is silent. Even if his dad did not respond with words he always feels some emotion at least. Now there is nothing.

"Calm down, Luke," Windy says, looking at him strangely.

"No! Something bad has happened. I have to get home right now!"

"I'm sure everything is fine, dear," Mrs. Marstrap says but she makes the speeder go faster to Luke's relief.

It takes forever for them to reach the farm. Mrs. Marstrap steers the speeder toward the front entrance and Luke notices the smoke rising from the north, right where one of the smaller hydroponic stations is located. He unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out of the speeder, ignoring Windy and Mrs. Marstrap's cries for him to stay, running as fast as he can toward the smoke.

He stops when he reaches the entrance to the hydroponic station. It is half blocked by debris and black smoke is drifting from it. Luke is small enough that he can squeeze himself through. Once inside he finds he can stand up, coughing from the acrid smoke, he squints into the darkness. It looks as if half the ceiling has fallen down. He pauses not knowing what to do but certain that his dad is in here somewhere.

Some of the wiring sparks, illuminating the darkness and he sees an arm protruding from under a metal strut that has fallen from the ceiling. He makes his way toward it carefully, trying to avoid anything that looks sharp or might be hot. He grasps the hand and pulls. To his horror, it falls into his lap severed just above the elbow. He screams, and backs away, franticly wiping the blood from the arm off of his hands and onto his tunic.

He trips on something large and soft, landing hard on his bottom. It is his dad. Half of his face is covered in blood and his clothes look burned onto his skin. Luke puts his head on his dad's chest and is relieved to hear a strong heart beating. There is a groan overhead and he looks up nervously wondering if more of the ceiling is going to fall on his head.

They are not too far from the entrance; if he can just move his dad there maybe he can get him out. He grabs his dad's wrist and pulls with all his strength but his dad doesn't move. He tries several more times; even attempting to roll him to the door but his dad is too heavy. Tears of frustration and fear run down his face and he sits down coughing from the smoke.

"Do not give up yet, youngling," a voice says.

He jumps up, startled. Sitting cross legged next to him is a man with long hair and a beard dressed in what he recognizes as what the Jedi Knights used to wear. The man is transparent like a hologram but Luke can clearly sense his presence in the Force. The man's expression is serious and when he speaks his voice is soft.

"You need to get him out of here, it isn't safe."

"I know that! Who are you? What are you?"

"A friend," the man says simply. "You must levitate Obi-Wan. It is obvious you cannot drag him."

"My dad's name is Ben, not Obi-Wan," he retorts not sure if he can trust this strange man.

"Is it?" he asks, smiling and Luke is so reminded of his dad that it hurts.

"I can't lift something that big!"

"Size matters not."

Luke scowls. His dad has often said the same thing.

"I'll try," he says doubtfully.

"Do or not do, there is no try," the man says and fades, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

Luke closes his eyes, willing himself to forget about the strange man, the bitter smoke choking him and the ominous creaking of the ceiling above him. When he feels the peace inside he reaches out as with his hand and the Force as if this was one of his dad's lessons in manipulation. He opens his eyes and to his surprise, his dad is hovering at waist level, still silent and unmoving.

Carefully, very carefully, Luke guides the floating form of his dad to the entrance of the station. Just as carefully he lowers him to the floor just before the door, knowing that he cannot fit him through the collapsed entrance. He can hear Mrs. Marstrap calling for him outside. The door is blocked by a large metal support strut. It is three times as long as his father and twice as wide. He takes a deep breath of fresh air that is blowing through the entrance.

"Size matters not," he mutters to himself.

And reaching with the Force he lifts the support strut out of the way.


	8. Chapter 5—Part 3

**Chapter Five—Part 3**

_After such knowledge, what forgiveness? Think now_

_History has many cunning passages, contrived corridors_

_And issues, deceives with whispering ambitions,_

_Guides us by vanities. Think now_

_She gives when our attention is distracted_

_And what she gives, gives with such supple confusions_

_That the giving famishes the craving. Gives too late_

_What's not believed in, or if still believed,_ _In memory only, reconsidered passion. __Gives too soon_

_Into weak hands, what's thought can be dispensed with_

_Till the refusal propagates a fear. Think_

_Neither fear nor courage saves us. Unnatural vices_

_Are fathered by our heroism. Virtues_ _Are forced upon us by our impudent crimes._

_These tears are shaken from the wrath-bearing tree_

**Gerontion by T. S. Eliot**

Obi-Wan stands outside the entrance to the ruined hydroponic station watching Jabe Calwell and Varan Gault remove a piece of twisted metal from within. Most of the militia men are here helping to clean out the demolished station and salvage what they can. It has been a six days since the woman, who turned out to be Beru Whitesun's older sister, had set off a thermal detonator in an attempt to kill him.

He shifts his slightly, resting against the cane he is holding. Obi-Wan spent three days in a bacta tank and is mostly healed. However his left side, which took the brunt of the blast, is still sore. A young woman not yet in her thirties approaches him, coming from the house where many of the militia women were preparing food for the men. She has brown hair and blue eyes and bares more than a passing resemblance to the woman whom had tried to kill him a week ago. She is Dama Brunk nee Whitesun, the youngest of the Whitesun sisters.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I have been worse," he replies wryly. Dama's face falls and Obi-Wan can sense her guilt swirling in the Force. When she had heard about what her oldest sister had done, she had come to the farm to see what she could do to make amends. She, her younger brother Haro Whitesun and her husband Sam Brunk, lived twenty kilometers outside of Anchorhead on a small moisture farm of their own.

"This is not your fault," he says softly.

"Isn't it? Coolie told me that she thought you were responsible for Beru's death. She was obsessed with it. But I'd never thought she'd do something like this…" she glanced at the ruined hydroponic station. "If I had known I could have stopped her."

"Auntie Dama!"

Luke runs toward them, Mrs. Marstrap walking behind him.

"Auntie Dama, you haven't seen my room yet, do you want to see it?" Luke is thrilled to have a newfound aunt.

Dama smiles indulgently at the boy. "If you will excuse me," she says Luke grabs her hand and pulls her back towards the house.

He and Mrs. Marstrapt exchange amused glances. Then her expression falters and she looks worried.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she says, looking at Luke's retreating back. "But it's been so busy and you only just got out of the medcenter…"

She is quiet for a long moment and when she next speaks her voice is low and filled with concern.

"When Luke rescued you…. the hydroponics station… the doorway was blocked, there was this large metal beam and Luke he… he moved it out of the way so he could get you out."

"I see," he says although he truly does not.

"No, I mean, this sounds crazy I know, but he moved the beam _without touching it._ It just… floated out of the way…"

He feels his eyebrows raise in surprise. He did not think Luke had the ability to levitate something so large. Mrs. Marstrap misinterprets his expression and folds her arms.

"I know what I saw. I wasn't imaging things. That boy moved a ton of metal with his _mind_."

"I believe you."

"You do?" she sounds surprised.

"Yes. Have you told anyone else about this?"

Mrs. Marstrap snorts. "Who would believe me? I'm only telling you because you're his father and if he can do something like that…." she trails off looking troubled.

Obi-Wan sighs and reaches out gently directing the woman's chin until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You did not see Luke do anything unusual," he says, using the Force to compel her to believe this.

"I did not see Luke doing anything unusual," she repeats, her voice monotone.

He drops his hand feeling guilty for the mind trick. Mrs. Marstrap is one of his oldest friends here on Tatooine but it is too dangerous for them both to know of Luke's abilities.

"Forgive me," he whispers.

"Whatever for?" Mrs. Marstrap laughs, looking at him with concern. "Why don't I make you some tea? You aren't quite healed yet, you know."

Obi-Wan nodded and allows himself to be led into the house after one last glance at the destroyed hydroponic station.


	9. Chapter 6—Part 1

**Chapter Six—Part 1**

_Between the dark and the daylight,_

_When the night is beginning to lower,_

_Comes a pause in the day's occupations,_

_That is known as the Children's Hour._

_Do you think, O blue-eyed banditti,_

_Because you have scaled the wall,_

_Such an old mustache as I am _

_Is not a match for you all!_

_I have you fast in my fortress,_

_And will not let you depart,_

_But put you down into the dungeon_

_In the round-tower of my heart._

_And there will I keep you forever,_

_Yes, forever and a day,_

_Till the walls shall crumble to ruin, _

_And moulder in dust away!_

**The Children's Hour (stanzas 1, 8, 9 & 10) by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

"How was your day?" Obi-Wan asks as Luke hastens out of his good school tunic and into an old one used for work and play.

"Alright, I guess."

"You guess? You mean you don't know?" he teases.

The boy gives him an unamused look.

"It was the same as always. Camie did better than me on the Basic quiz but I beat her on the math one. I have to beat her on the Galactic History test tomorrow or else she'll win this week."

Obi-Wan is aware of the ongoing rivalry between Luke and Camie to be the best student in the class, something their teacher has encouraged throughout the year.

"School isn't a competition you know," he says wryly.

Luke gives him another look that says he clearly does not understand.

"I played ball with Deacon and Windy at break." Luke scowls. "I wish they weren't so slow, it'd be more fun."

"You wish you could show them the full extent of your abilities," Obi-Wan says evenly.

The boy looks guilty and squirms awkwardly for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, sometimes. But especially when Laze comes around to bother us like he did today." The boy scowls again.

"What did you do?"

"We ignored him or we tried to and I told him to go away... I wish Biggs was there, Laze doesn't mess with us when he's around."

"Where was he?"

"With Janek some other friends from his class. He doesn't like to play with me when I'm at school anymore." Now Luke looked sad and lost.

Obi-Wan sighs to himself. He has been expecting this would happen for some time now. Biggs is Luke's best friend but is three years older than him. This hadn't made a difference when they were younger but Biggs is now eleven and it appears that he does not want to be seen being friends with an eight year old, even one as perceptive and precocious as Luke.

It could not have come at a worse time too. It has been less than a month since Coolie Whitesun destroyed the hydroponic station but the boy still has nightmares. At least twice a week Obi-Wan wakes in the night to find Luke climbing into his bed seeking comfort. He had not known what he should do about this so he spoke to Mrs. Marstrap who told him not to send the boy back to his own bed and that Luke would stop when he was ready.

"I like Windy and Deacon but they're not as fun as Biggs," Luke continues. "And they're afraid of Laze. I can't stand him! He's so mean …" Luke trails off.

Through their bond Obi-Wan can sense a swirl of emotion: anger, frustration and, strangely, fear.

"Dad?" Luke says tentatively. "Have you ever made someone do something?

"What do you mean, youngling?"

"I… when Laze was bothering us I really wanted him to go away," Luke is staring at the floor, guilt and fear radiating off him in the Force.

"That is understandable," Obi-Wan prompts, wondering at the boy's reaction.

"So I told him to leave us alone and Laze said he would leave us alone but his voice was all weird when he said it and I think I made him do it, but I didn't mean to!" Luke glances up looking stricken.

"Did you use the Force when you were talking to him?"

"I… I think so, but I didn't use it, I just told him to go away."

"It is possible to use the Force to…. _compel_ people to do things," Obi-Wan says carefully.

He probably should have seen this coming. Luke is disturbingly advanced in his Force manipulation skills and has been since he was an infant. He has always been very careful not to reveal this to the boy, knowing that it is burden enough to be the only one of his peers that is Force sensitive. But Luke's abilities continue to surprise him, he did not think the boy would be capable of mind tricks for at least two more years. How does one explain the ethical ramifications of using such tricks to an eight year old?

"So I did make him go away," Luke says in a low voice.

"Let's go sit down and talk about this," Obi-Wan suggests.

Luke nods and they walk into the kitchen, Obi-wan talking the chair nearest the door. The boy remains standing, still looking troubled.

"Dad? Does what I did… does what I did make me a bad person?"

Obi-Wan pulls the boy into his lap and hugs him. It has been several years since he has done this. Not since Luke declared himself too old for such things. But the boy does not protest this time. Squeezing his son tighter, Obi-Wan thinks _sometimes youngling, I wish I could protect you from yourself._


	10. Chapter 6—Part 2

**Chapter Six—Part 2**

_Between the dark and the daylight,_

_When the night is beginning to lower,_

_Comes a pause in the day's occupations,_

_That is known as the Children's Hour._

_Do you think, O blue-eyed banditti,_

_Because you have scaled the wall,_

_Such an old mustache as I am _

_Is not a match for you all!_

_I have you fast in my fortress,_

_And will not let you depart,_

_But put you down into the dungeon_

_In the round-tower of my heart._

_And there will I keep you forever,_

_Yes, forever and a day,_

_Till the walls shall crumble to ruin,_

_ And moulder in dust away!_

**The Children's Hour (stanzas 1, 8, 9 & 10) by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

After several hours of talking, Luke slides out of his dad's lap feeling faintly embarrassed. He goes and gets in the shower, enjoying the ticking feeling that the sonic shower head gives him. He takes a little longer than usual, thinking about all the things his dad had told him about using Jedi mind of it had been hard to understand and some of it had scared him. Luke wonders why the Jedi didn't just ban people from doing those kinds of things. When he asked his dad he said that, like most Force techniques, it wasn't the technique itself that was bad but the intent behind it.

His dad had said, "If you want to know if you are right in using a mind trick, young one, first think about _why_ you wish to use it. Ask yourself 'am I doing this for personal gain or for selfish reasons?' You might still misuse the technique but you are less likely to do so if you always consider your intent."

Luke supposes this means he cannot uses it on Laze again, which makes him feel disappointed but also relived at the same time.

Finishing his shower, he goes to his room to put on his sleep tunic and grabs his datapad so he can do his homework while Dad gets diner ready. He skips down the hallway back to the kitchen when he stops by the door to the dining room, hearing raised voices inside. He contemplates running to his room and fetching his lightsaber but reminds himself that his dad would have warned him through their bond if anyone dangerous was here.

Cautiously, he peers through the doorway and gasps. Sitting at the table is the same man he had seen when he rescued his dad from the hydroponic station. Dressed in the same tunic he looks the same as before, transparent like a hologram except that Luke can feel his Force presence. His dad is standing with his arms crossed; he looks annoyed and a little funny because he is wearing the pink apron the militia girls made for him as a joke gift.

"Dad?"

Both his dad and the strange man turn to look at him.

"Ah, Luke. This is…" he trials off as if he doesn't know what to say.

"Qui-Gon Jinn. I am Obi-Wan's Master. I believe we have met before."

"You have?" his dad says sharply. "When was this?"

"When you were in the hydroponic station… I couldn't move you and," Luke stops, unsure how to explain.

"Why does he call you Obi-Wan? And why is he… see-through?"

"I call him Obi-Wan because that is his name. And I am see-through because I am dead. I am a ghost."

"There's no such things as ghosts," Luke said.

"Oh? Who told you that?" the man replies, looking amused.

"Biggs said that—" Luke stops and turns to his dad, who sighs.

"He is a ghost, youngling. I should know, I saw him die." There is such sadness in his dad's voice that Luke goes and hugs him.

"Does everyone become a ghost when they die?" he asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No, child. Only those who have learned the way of the Whils can manifest themselves after death. That is one of the reasons I am here to instruct Obi-Wan in this technique. You should be seeing me around more often."

"Can I learn it too?" Luke asks.

"Yes," the man says at the same time his dad says "No."

"Master!" his dad says, sounding exasperated. "I don't want him learning—" he is interrupted by loud beeping coming from the kitchen that Luke recognizes as the fire alarm. His dad mutters something under his breath and runs into the kitchen.

"Do I call you Master Jinn?" he asks, awkwardly.

"If you want to." The ghost man stares at him long enough to make Luke feel uncomfortable.

"You look like your father when he was you age," he says quietly.

"I hear that a lot," Luke shrugs.

"Do you?" This seems to amuse the man, although wasn't sure why.

"Master Jinn?" Luke needs to ask his question before his dad got back.

"Yes, child?"

"Did my mom learn how to become a ghost before… before she died?"

He knows the answer by the pitying look on Master Jinn's face.

"I am sorry but your mother was not a Jedi. She would not have been able to learn such things, even if she had access to the training," the man says gently.

Luke nods, heart falling.

"What was her name?" he asks.

Master Jinn frowns. "You haven't asked Obi-Wan about her?"

"Dad gets really sad whenever he talks about Mom. I don't like to remind him."

"I see," Master Jinn's voice is so even that he sounds just like Dad.

The only sounds are banging noises from the kitchen for several long moments, then Master Jinn spoke suddenly.

"Padmé. Your mother's name was Padmé Amidala."

"Did you know her?"

"Yes, I did. She was very brave and very kind."

Luke has a dozen questions he wants to ask but before he gets the chance his dad comes back into the dining room, looking frustrated.

"Go to your room and finish your homework. I have to find something else to make for dinner."

"But dad."

"Go, I have things I need to discuss."

Luke picks up his datapad and does as he is told, thinking _my mother's name was Padmé._


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Iniquity it is; but pass the can._

_My lad, no pair of kings our mothers bore;_

_Our only portion is the estate of man:_

_We want the moon, but we shall get no more._

_If here to-day the cloud of thunder lours_

_To-morrow it will hie on far behests;_

_The flesh will grieve on other bones than ours_

_Soon, and the soul will mourn in other breasts._

_The troubles of our proud and angry dust_

_Are from eternity, and shall not fail._

_Bear them we can, and if we can we must._

_Shoulder the sky, my lad, and drink your ale._

**Last Poems IX by A.E. Housman (stanzas 5-7)**

Obi-Wan sidesteps as the lightsaber slashes toward his side, bring his own blade down towards his opponent's head. Luke easily deflects his counterstrike, using the disparity in their height to his advantage. Obi-Wan retreats, stepping over a row of crops growing in parallel tanks set into the floor of the hydroponic station.

They are both shirtless in the humid hydroponic station, perspiration beading on their foreheads. Obi-Wan has been training Luke to fight in a variety of different environments and navigating through the hydroponic station's obstacles is a good contrast to the clear, arid courtyard where they usually practice.

Unexpectedly, Luke leapt over the row of bristlemelons and would have struck Obi-Wan's thigh had the Force not warned him in time to dodge. He fell back again, nodding to the boy in acknowledgement of a good attack. Luke's green training saber resumed a defensive stance and Obi-Wan knows the boy is attempting to use the Force to predict his next attack, something he has become good at recently.

"What are the three pillars of the Jedi?" he asked to distract him.

The boy knows this tactic too well by now and does not fall for Obi-Wan's feint to his right.

"The three pillars of the Jedi are, Force, knowledge and self-discipline," Luke replied with the ease of something long memorized.

"Before you ask, I've already done all three today. I did my meditation this morning, beat Camie on today's test _and _my room is clean."

The boy finished with a quick grin and lunges, aiming for his knees. Obi-Wan swept his blade down to deflect the attack. Smiling at the frustrated look on Luke's face, he asks another question.

"Your birthday is coming up. What would you like?"

He jabbed at the boy with his saber and Luke leapt back to avoid it.

"Could I have a droid?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head in exasperation. "What would you do with a droid, youngling?"

"Take it apart!" he replied as if this is obvious while blocking another blow toward his head.

Obi-Wan sighed. Sometimes Luke is so much like his father that it hurts. Controlling his emotions, he is careful not to let his feelings flow through their bond. In retrospect, he should not have let the boy help him repair the servos on the ancient droid that they used to adjust the vaporators on the farm two weeks ago. He can only hope that Luke does not become as droid obsessed as Anakin was.

"So can I have one?"

"We will see," he said, jumping avoid the boys saber strike at his right calf.

Droids were expensive. He could not afford to replace the ones they had let alone buy a new one. With the destruction of the hydroponic station by Coolie Whitesun, Obi-Wan had been forced to default on his loan to Jabba several months ago, his income from his crops being cut by nearly a third. He cannot buy a new droid for Luke but an old one that he could fix up… the Jawas were always selling something of the sort, perhaps he can—the Force warns him just in time as Luke jumped so he can swing at his neck.

The move is reckless and he deflects it easy. He is about to chastise the boy when Obi-Wan is forced to duck. Luke has used the Force to throw a bristlemelon at his head. He then throws another and then two at once. Taking advantage of the distraction, Luke ran up and slashes at him with his saber. Obi-Wan swiveled to avoid the blade but is not quite fast enough. The green training saber left an angry red burn on his forearm.

It is the first time Luke has ever landed a blow on him in saber practice.

Luke stared, panting with effort, astonishment radiating off him. Obi-Wan laughed at the look on the boy's face and disengaged his saber, clipping it to his belt.

"I didn't think that would work!" the boy says.

"I am impressed that you were able to control two at once," he gestured at the bristlemelon on the floor.

"I've been practicing," the boy confessed. "But I can't always do it. This is the first time it's worked right."

"You did well. You should always use the terrain to your advantage. And surprise is sometimes the only way you can beat someone whom is stronger that yourself."

Obi-Wan remembered the first time he had managed to strike Qui-Gon in training when he was fourteen. His Master had taken him out for his first drink of alcohol. The glass of Corellian ale had been disgusting but he had drank it all proudly. He still had some Pallie wine put away. The boy was only eight but surely a small cup would not hurt him…

"Let's go have a drink, youngling" he said, certain his Master would approve.

_He will be a better swordsman that I, someday,_ Obi-Wan realized, as Luke sprinted toward the door of the hydroponic station, leaping over the crop rows in his way. The thought brings him hope.


	12. Chapter 8—Part 1

**Chapter Eight—Part 1**

_Eyes I dare not meet in dreams_

_ In death's dream kingdom _

_These do not appear: _

_There, the eyes are _

_Sunlight on a broken column _

_There, is a tree swinging _

_And voices are In the wind's singing _

_More distant and more solemn _

_Than a fading star. _

_Let me be no nearer _

_In death's dream kingdom _

_Let me also wear _

_Such deliberate disguises _

_Rat's coat, crowskin, crossed staves _

_In a field _

_Behaving as the wind behaves _

_No nearer- _

_Not that final meeting _

_In the twilight kingdom _

**The Hollow Men (second sta****nza) by T.S Elliot**

Luke looks around furtively but his classmates are all engrossed with their datapads and his teacher is not paying any attention to him. It is their reading period and they are all supposed to be reading at story about a boy who tamed a wild bantha. Luke has just finished reading and there is still ten minutes left until school is over and Windy's mom will take him home. Taping his datapad, he accesses the HoloNet after checking to make sure his teacher isn't watching.

He can't get on the Net at home, their farm is too far away from town, so it has taken him several months of searching whenever he has spare time in class to find what he is looking for. A screen comes up, asking him to input search parameters. He types in 'Padmé Amidala'. A long list appears on the screen and he scrolls down, looking for anything he doesn't already know. He knows his mother had been Queen of Naboo, a small planet in the Mid Rim, from 36320 After the Treaty of Coruscant to 3628 A.T.C.

She had then served as the planet's Senator until she died in 3634 A.T.C., the same year he was born. His mother was from the noble House of Naberrie which was famous for being involved in public service. Senator Padmé Amidala had been well loved and there had been a huge funeral for her. But Luke has not been able to find anything about how she had died. The records said that there had been 'medical complications' whatever that means.

His dad isn't even mentioned at all.

Just after his ninth birthday last month their teacher had shown the class a holovid about how babies are made. It had been really gross and he can't believe his dad had done that with his mom. His teacher said that's what parents do when they love each other, they get married and have babies. But he can't find any record on the HoloNet that said Padmé Amidala had been married.

His teacher starts talking and Luke hastily turns off the HoloNet, feeling frustrated that he hasn't found anything he doesn't already know. He is about to go outside with the other kids but his teacher tells him that someone has called and is picking him up today. His dad must have finished repairing the food storage unit in the big hydroponic station early.

Luke grins. The food storage unit is always breaking down but if it is fixed then they can have saber practice when they get home. He has to go and find Windy, because they aren't in the same class this year, so he can tell him that his mom doesn't need to take him home. He waits by the door outside his class watching as all the other kids leave or are picked up by people.

He is the only one left when a green skinned Rodian comes up to him.

"Are you Luke Lars?" he asks.

"Yes," he answers nervously. Luke doesn't like the way this man feels. The Force says he is dangerous.

"You're the son of Ben Lars, right?"

"Has something happened to Dad?" he reaches across their bond but is too far away to use words. To his relief he can feel a wave of questioning reassurance from his dad in reply.

"Not yet, kid," the man says and the Force screams a warning as he grabs Luke's arm.

Luke twists and jerks trying to get away, calling for his dad over the bond. The Rodian swears as he kicks him hard in the leg. He draws a blaster from his belt and Luke yells hoping a teacher or someone might hear him. The man smashes the handle of the blaster on Luke's head and he yells again, this time in pain as his eyes water. His vision swims and he sees the Rodian lifting the blaster to hit him again.

There is an explosion of agony in his head and then darkness.


	13. Chapter Eight—Part 2

**Chapter Eight—Part 2**

_Eyes I dare not meet in dreams_

_In death's dream kingdom_

_These do not appear:_

_There, the eyes are_

_Sunlight on a broken column_

_There, is a tree swinging_

_And voices are In the wind's singing_

_More distant and more solemn_

_Than a fading star._

_Let me be no nearer_

_In death's dream kingdom_

_Let me also wear_

_Such deliberate disguises_

_Rat's coat, crowskin, crossed staves_

_In a field_

_Behaving as the wind behaves_

_No nearer-_

_Not that final meeting_

_In the twilight kingdom_

**The Hollow Men (second stanza) by T.S Elliot **

Obi-Wan kneels on the floor of the hydroponic station, removing the control panel to the food storage unit. The blasted thing is broken again and he must reset the temperature controls manually. It is not a very difficult task but it is time consuming and he dreams of the day when he can afford to buy a monitoring droid to do this for him. The machine has at least decided to break now rather than next month, when the crops will be in in, so it is something to be grateful for.

He looks up as he sensed Luke attempting to contact him through their bond. They are too far apart to communicate with words but he can feel the boy's concern for him. He sends a wave of comfort and attempts to ask what is wrong, uncertain if he will be understood without words. He gasped as, seconds later, he feels a flood of panic and then pain from the bond.

"Luke!" he yells into the empty hydroponic station.

He reaches out but their link has gone dark. Luke is not dead; he would be able to feel it if he were. Obi-Wan still remembers the terrible pain he felt when his bond with his Master was untimely severed. But he cannot sense the boy, probably because he is unconscious. For the first time he curses the amulet Luke wears.

He has made certain that the boy always has the amulet on a chain around his neck because he fears Anakin sensing his son through the Force. Without it, Obi-Wan would have been able to sense Luke's location. The amulet is made from parts of a taozin, and renders the wearer invisible to Force-sensitives. Because of it he would not be able to sense his son in the Force at all, were it not for their bond.

Dropping his tools, he sprints out of the hydroponic station and to the house stopping in his bedroom to grab his lightsaber. Has Anakin discovered the boy? Their bond is strong but Luke is already so far away they cannot communicate verbally, any farther and they might not be able to connect at all. Obi-Wan ran to the garage and jumped into the land speeder, hastily pushing a combination of buttons to start it.

Fear grips his heart. What if Anakin has discovered he has a son? Luke might already be off planet. The repulsor lift's groan as he pushes the land speeder as fast as it can go, heading east. Perhaps he should change direction. If whomever has taken the boy is intending to leave the planet then he should head north for the spaceport in Mos Eisley.

He continues east and reaches Anchorhead in half the time it usually takes. Luke's classroom is empty and he has to go to the administration building before he finds someone. The human woman is sitting behind a desk, looking at a datapad. She looks up when she sees him.

"My son, Luke Lars, did not come home today after school. I was wondering if you know where he could be?" he tried to infuse his voice with a calm he does not feel.

"Luke Lars?" the woman asks. "Are you his father?"

Obi-Wan nods. Tapping her datapad the woman reads for a few moments before speaking.

"It says here that you sent a message you were picking him up, but I take it that didn't happen?"

So they knew where Luke goes to school. He clenches his hand around the saber hidden beneath his tunic.

"This is odd," the woman says, frowning.

"What is it?"

"Look at the location the message was sent from," she shows him the datapad screen where at the bottom of the page the time and location of the message were stamped.

The location said 'Jabba's Palace'.


	14. Chapter Eight—Part 3

**Chapter Eight—Part 3**

_Eyes I dare not meet in dreams_

_In death's dream kingdom_

_These do not appear:_

_There, the eyes are_

_Sunlight on a broken column_

_There, is a tree swinging_

_And voices are In the wind's singing_

_More distant and more solemn_

_Than a fading star._

_Let me be no nearer_

_In death's dream kingdom_

_Let me also wear_

_Such deliberate disguises_

_Rat's coat, crowskin, crossed staves_

_In a field_

_Behaving as the wind behaves_

_No nearer-_

_Not that final meeting_

_In the twilight kingdom_

**The Hollow Men (second stanza) by T.S Elliot**

Luke wakes with his head throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Groaning, he opens his eyes and immediately regrets this as this makes his head hurt even worse. He is in a small, dimly lit room lying on the floor that smells like stale urine. He puts a hand to head, feeling a lump that is crusted with dried blood. He wonders vaguely why his mind seems so fuzzy, as if someone has stuffed it with nerf wool.

Luke tries to stand up but a wave of dizziness overtakes him and he falls back down.

"Kriff," he curses, grateful that his dad is not around to hear him swear.

This thought puzzles him. Where _is_ his dad? And where is he? How did he get here? He struggles to remember for a moment but his memories are unclear. Frustrated, Luke reaches out over the bond tentatively because his head still hurts and he does not want to make it any worse. He is surprises by the flood of relief that answers him.

_Are you alright?_ his dad asks. _Are you hurt? Do you know where you are?_

_My head hurts,_ Luke replies. _I don't know where I am. What happen? Where are you?_

_I am coming to get you,_ came the firm reply. _Do not move. I can sense where you are now and will be there shortly._

_Alright_. Luke says, closing the link. He closes his eyes, talking to his dad had been more draining than usual. He almost drifts back to sleep when an emerald lightsaber slices a rectangle out of the door to the room. His dad stands in the doorway, his face hard. His expression softens as soon as he looks at Luke and he comes over to him, kneeling of the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asks, placing a hand on Luke's head. He winces at the touch.

"Head hurts," he says.

"I know, youngling, I know," his dad says softly. "You have a concussion and I think your skull is cracked."

"Is that bad?"

"It is nothing that cannot be mended. But we need to get out of here. Can you stand?"

Luke tries to push himself to his feet but this make he feel sick and he throws up on his dad's boots.

"Sorry," he says, wiping his mouth while his dad rubs soothing circles on his back.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I will carry you, young one." With that, his dad hoists Luke over his shoulder. For a terrible moment Luke fears he will be sick again but the nausea passes a moment later. His father ignites his lightsaber and walks out into what appears to be a corridor. Next to the door of the room he'd been in was the body of a Rodian a burnt hole in his chest where his heart should be.

"Did you do that?" he asks, staring at the Rodian's lifeless eyes.

"Yes," his father says shortly. "Close your eyes and keep still."

Luke does as he is told. He feels his dad walking and wonders where they were going.

"Home young one. We are going home."


	15. Chapter Eight—Part 4

**A/N: For those of you who keep asking me about Leia… Sorry, she doesn't appear in this story. You will have to wait until the sequel!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight—Part 4<strong>

_Eyes I dare not meet in dreams_

_In death's dream kingdom_

_These do not appear:_

_There, the eyes are_

_Sunlight on a broken column_

_There, is a tree swinging_

_And voices are In the wind's singing_

_More distant and more solemn_

_Than a fading star._

_Let me be no nearer_

_In death's dream kingdom_

_Let me also wear_

_Such deliberate disguises_

_Rat's coat, crowskin, crossed staves_

_In a field_

_Behaving as the wind behaves_

_No nearer-_

_Not that final meeting_

_In the twilight kingdom_

**The Hollow Men (second stanza) by T.S Elliot **

"Have you the rumors?" Varan Gault asks. The senior militia member meeting has just ended and they are going into the house to cool off after their workout.

"What rumors?" Obi-Wan asks.

"That someone hired a Jedi to kill Jabba! Everyone in Mos Eisley and Anchorhead are talking about it. You have to have heard it, General!" Varan says, incredulous. Some of the men had started calling him General as a joke years ago and Obi-Wan has been so far unable to prevent them from continuing to do so.

"I have not been into town recently," Obi-Wan admits.

He has not left the farm since he took Luke back a week ago, thinking it best to lie low in case someone at the palace had recognized him. Hopefully the Hutt would not make the connection between the moisture farmer whose son he had ordered kidnaped for defaulting on his loan and the man whom had retrieved the boy. Obi-Wan had keep his hood up and killed those whom had not fled. He did not think anyone had gotten a good look at him but it is better to be safe than sorry.

"The assassin failed, though. I know someone who works at the Palace, he says the Hutt has a bolt hole he hides in when things get too dangerous," Jula Darklighter said.

"How do they know it was a Jedi? They were all killed years ago," Jabe Calwell scoffs.

"Because they say he had a lightsaber. Everyone knows that's a Jedi's weapon."

"They probably say that he can shoot lighting from his hands, too," Jabe mocked. "Didn't people say that Jedi could do that too?"

"Do they know who hired the assassin?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring Jabe and Varan whom were now arguing about the supposed abilities the Jedi had possessed.

"No, but it is probably a rival Hutt trying to destroy Jabba. You know what Hutt's are like, just as dangerous to each other as they are to everyone else. They're all gangsters at heart," Jula replied.

Obi-Wans nods. He is grateful that levelheaded people like Jula believe his one man assault on the Hutt's residence was a hit. It means he is less likely to be suspected. Still…

"Was it a Jedi?" he asks, keeping the interest out of his tone.

Orrin Gault snorts. "Unlikely."

"But Dad, how do you explain the lightsaber?" Varan stops arguing with his stepbrother to ask.

"Simple boy. When all the Jedi were killed, where do you think their weapons ended up? Some bounty hunter probably bought a lightsaber for the price of this farm and then used it to try to kill Jabba and make everyone think it was a Jedi. Think, it's been almost ten years since they were wiped out. Even if one had survived, why would a Jedi want to kill the Hutt?"

Obi-Wan is pleased when Varan does not answer, unable to think of a good reason. Luke had woken up screaming from nightmares twice in the last five days. Obi-Wan was able to heal his head injury with the Force but the psychological scars from the boy's kidnaping are harder to fix. Luke has refused to go to school since his rescue and Obi-Wan has not had the heart to make him.

He has told the boy's school that Luke is sick and hopes that he can convince him to go back. But he himself is not sure that is a good idea. Jabba's kidnaping has shown where he is most vulnerable. Others might deduced the same. Obi-Wan is fortunate the Hutt needed Luke for leverage and as punishment for not paying back his loan. Others may have simply killed the boy for revenge. Luke needs to be in school so he can interact with his friend and peers.

Yet how can he protect his son when he is so far away?


	16. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Ten years ago it seemed impossible  
>That she should ever grow as calm as this,<br>With self-remembrance in her warmest kiss  
>And dim dried eyes like an exhausted well.<br>Slow-speaking when she has some fact to tell,  
>Silent with long unbroken silences,<br>Centered in self yet not unpleased to please,  
>Gravely monotonous like a passing bell.<br>Mindful of drudging daily common things,  
>Patient at pastime, patient at her work,<br>Weary perhaps but strenuous certainly.  
>Sometimes I fancy that we may one day see<br>Her head shoot forth seven stars from where they lurk  
>And her eyes lightnings and her shoulders wings.<em>

**In Progress by Christina Rossetti **

Luke sits on the floor of the garage, tools and droid parts spread out around him. His dad had gotten him a bunch of droid parts he had asked for his tenth birthday two weeks ago, thinking those would not be too expensive. He has taken apart most of them until he understood how they worked. When he asked permission to cannibalize the parts he had been gifted to improve the ancient farm droids his dad had shaken his head at him and said he could so long as he did not break anything.

Since then, he has been spending long hours in the garage fiddling with the droids and their parts. It is near midnight and the room is so cold that Luke is grateful that he remembered to put on his coat. He knows he should be in bed because he has school tomorrow but he really needs to finish up one more thing on his dad's present. Tomorrow they are celebrating his dad's birthday.

It is not his real birthday because his dad always refuses to tell anyone his birthday. The militia members started a tradition were they would celebrated his dad's birthday on the anniversary of the day he came to Tatooine instead. They used to celebrate it two weeks before Luke's birthday until his dad corrected them to the real date of it to two weeks after Luke's birthday. It doesn't matter to Luke when they celebrate his dad's birthday so long as they get to have two parties in as many weeks.

Luke opens up a panel on the little droid in front of him and carefully places a new microprocessor into one of its circuit boards. It had taken him the last two months to figure out how to modify this droid to be able to monitor the temperature controls of the food storage unit in the large hydroponic station. He knows his dad hates all the time he has to spend fixing the food storage unit and that they cannot afford to buy a monitoring droid.

Luke checks his datapad to make sure he has installed the processor correctly. He was able to find most of the specs for what he need on the HoloNet and had used all of the allowance he has saved to buy the microprocessor which was the only part he could not retrofit himself. Luke knows dad is having trouble with money even though he has been careful to never say anything to him about it.

It has been almost two years since auntie Dama's sister destroyed one of their hydrostations and Luke knows they aren't making enough money from the two that are left. Luke overheard his dad talking to Huff Darklighter last month about getting a loan from him. Mr. Darklighter is Biggs' father and that he is the one who buys most of their crops every year.

Mr. Darklighter told his dad that he would think about it but Luke knows his dad won't need a loan after tomorrow. Biggs told him that Orrin Gault, the highest ranking militia member after his dad, had got all of his dad's friends to donate money for his tenth anniversary party so he could rebuild the damaged hydrostation. Maybe dad will let him help put in the wiring for the new hydrostation?

Closing the droid back up, Luke takes a rag and polished the metal before throwing a tarp over it so his dad won't notice anything different when he takes him to school in the morning. He cleans up the tools and parts, putting them away and pausing every so often to check the bond to make sure his dad is still asleep. He finally gets everything put away and creeps back to his room. He is so tired that he falls asleep almost at once.

He hopes his dad likes his gift.


	17. Chapter Ten—Part 1

**A/N: On a happy note, I have finally graduated college, after seven long years (I have a learning disorder that has caused me to struggle with school all my life). On an even happier note, I just got engaged to my boyfriend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten—Part 1<strong>

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_  
><em>Looms but the Horror of the shade,<em>  
><em>And yet the menace of the years<em>  
><em>Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.<em>

_It matters not how strait the gate,_  
><em>How charged with punishments the scroll,<em>  
><em>I am the master of my fate:<em>  
><em>I am the captain of my soul<em>

**Invictus (stanza 3 & 4) by William Ernest Henley**

Obi-Wan is kneeling before rows of plants in the hydrostation his friends had paid to repair. He is picking pallie fruit from a leafy plant and placing it into the crate beside him. The fruit is too delicate to be harvested by droid, unlike the bristlemelons and hubba gourds, and he has spent much of the last few weeks getting the crop into the storage unit in the large hydrostation with Luke's assistance. Later in the year, he will ferment whatever he does not sell into wine.

"It has been awhile," Obi-Wan says as he feels a familiar Force presence materialize behind him.

"You are not the only one I have been instructing in the techniques of the Ancient Order of the Whills," Qui-Gon replies. "And you have been busy with the harvest. I never would have imagined you as a farmer. You were never much interested in gardening, as I recall, when you where my apprentice." His former Master says, voice tinged with amusement.

"O How the mighty have fallen," Obi-Wan retorts drily. "Whom else are you teaching the way of the Whills?"

"I have also been instructing Yoda."

"Where is he hiding these days?" Obi-Wan asks, glad the diminutive Master has survived. He still is on the Empire's most wanted list as is Obi-Wan himself.

"He is living on a planet called Dagobah in the Sluis sector of the Outer Rim Territories," Qui-Gon answers.

"I have never heard of it."

"I am not surprised. It is uninhabited by intelligent life. It is near the Rimma Trade Route."

"How is he?" Obi-Wan asks knowing his old Master will understand what he means.

"Content." Qui-Gon smiles slightly. "Or as content as is possible."

Obi-Wan nods. "You will tell him that I hope he is well?"

"Of course. I have been keeping him informed about you as well as Luke and his sister."

"What about Leia? Is Bail not able to care for her anymore?" Obi-Wan asks, suddenly worried.

"There is no need to get upset. The Organas are doing a fine job raising her. Ferus Olin has taken to watching over her."

"That is good to hear," Obi-Wan says, glancing at his wrist-chrono. "This is not the best time for a lesson. Luke will be home soon." And Obi-Wan needs the boy's help if he is to finish this row before the suns set.

"Perhaps later?" he suggests, hoping to do it in the evening as he has found that studying to retain one's consciousness in the Force upon death was often exhausting.

"Luke is what I wanted to speak to you about," Qui-Gon says. "We can have the lesson another time."

"You want to speak to me about Luke?"

"You ought to tell the boy the truth,"

"The truth? The truth about what? I have never lied to him," Obi-Wan says more sharply than he intended.

"The truth about his father," Qui-Gon states patiently.

Obi-Wan clamps down on the anger and sorrow the statement evokes, though he know his Master will have picked up on it anyway. The man has gotten even more perceptive since his death. He sighs, running a hand through his hair that is sweaty from the humidity of the hydrostation.

"Master, the boy is only ten!" he protests.

"I do not see how that matters."

"What if he tells someone? Vader would tear the galaxy apart searching for him."

"You have been training him as a Jedi for the last eight years. Has he told anyone of that?"

"He is not ready!" Obi-Wan insists.

"Is it Luke who is not ready? Or is it you?" Qui-Gon asks then disappears to Obi-Wan mingled annoyance and gratefulness.

Sighing Obi-Wan starts at his reflection in the water of the hydroponic tank. His sun bleached auburn hair is now fleck with grey and there are new wrinkles in his tanned skin. He is forty-eight years old and has been pretending to be five years older than that since he claimed he was the son of Edern Lars ten year ago. Yet he feels decades older. Luke is so young, how can he burden the boy with the knowledge of whom his father truly is?

Yet, in his heart, he wonders if his Master is right.


	18. Chapter Ten—Part 2

**Chapter Ten—Part 2 **

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_  
><em>Looms but the Horror of the shade,<em>  
><em>And yet the menace of the years<em>  
><em>Finds, and shall find me, unafraid.<em>

_It matters not how strait the gate,_  
><em>How charged with punishments the scroll,<em>  
><em>I am the master of my fate:<em>  
><em>I am the captain of my soul<em>

**Invictus (stanza 3 & 4) by William Ernest Henley**

Luke thanks Mrs. Marstrap for dropping him off at home and says goodbye to Windy. He runs into the house and into his bedroom to change into his work tunic. He is supposed to help dad with the pallies again today. Maybe if they work fast they can spar this evening. They have not had much time to train lately with the harvest needing to be put in storage. He hopes they will at least meditate tonight before bed as that always makes him feel calmer and he has had a bad day.

Luke is annoyed because Camie has beaten him on a test again this week. They have somehow managed to be in the same class every year since Luke has started school. He had hoped this year she would be in another class but he had no such luck. He knows that without Camie he would be undisputed as the best student in the class. He knows better than to complain to his dad about it, though.

The last time he had done so his dad had laughed and told him it was good for him to have someone to compete against and that he probably would not try as hard otherwise. Luke thinks his dad is probably right, he usually is. But Camie is so annoying every time she wins. Luke is certain he is not half as bad at gloating as she is. And that hadn't even been the worst part of his day.

Luke has been recently researching everything he could find on the HoloNet about the Jedi after he could learn nothing more about his mother. Today he learned that Jedi didn't get married. This probably explains why he couldn't find anything about Padmé Amidala being married. It must have been a secret, like in that story he had to read for school where the boy and girl had run away to get married because their parents hated each other.

But it doesn't answer the question he has been wondering about for a long time.

Luke makes his way to the new hydrostation the militia had help rebuild a few months ago. He sees his dad kneeling in the middle of a row of pallie plants looking grim.

"Dad, are you alright?" he asks as he runs up to him.

His dad smiles and he reaches out to ruffle Luke's hair. "Yes, youngling. I was just feeling old all of the sudden."

"But Dad, you _are_ old," Luke points out, grinning. He is rewarded by a playful smack to the back of his head.

"And you should be polite your elders!" His dad laughs. "How was your day?"

"Camie beat me again." Luke scowls. "And she wouldn't shut up about it all day!" His dad laughs again.

They are silent as they begin picking, Luke stopping once in a while to eat one of the juicy, sweet fruits.

"You are quiet today, youngling. What are you thinking about?" his dad asks.

Luke feels himself flush. He is bad at hiding things from Dad and is grateful that he never presses him if he doesn't wasn't to talk about something. But Luke does want to talk about this, he just isn't sure how. He hesitates for a moment before tentatively asking something that has been bothering him for a while.

"Dad, who was Vader and why did he kill Mom?"

Luke feels a wave of shock and guilt from their bond in the several heartbeats it takes before his dad realizes that he is broadcasting.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he hastens to add. He knows his dad hates talking about Mom which is why he hasn't asked before now.

His dad is silent for a long moment and Luke wishes he hadn't said anything.

"Vader was my apprentice," he says softly. Luke cannot prevent himself from gasping but from the faraway look in his dad's eyes he doesn't think he noticed.

"I failed him…I should have seen…" His dad sighs. "He killed your mother because he was jealous."

Understanding floods Luke. "Did he love Mom too?" he asks quietly.

"Yes." His dad closes his eyes. "I should have seen it. I do not know why I did not… it was so obvious… He thought I had turned her against him." His dad laughs but it does not sound happy. "He turned her against him by himself. Anakin—that was Vader's real name—he was my best friend, my brother…and he betrayed us all…"

To Luke's horror, he sees there are tears in his dad's eyes. Without thinking, he gets up and hugs him, trying to push all the love he feels for him though the bond.

"Thank you, youngling," his dad says, voice rough, holding him tightly.

And Luke swears to himself that someday he is going to kill Vader for what he did to his mom and dad.


	19. Chapter 11

**A/N: this chapter is not a coincidence, or entirely cannon; I am marrying my fiancée in sixteen days (cue nervous breakdown).**

* * *

><p>If ever two were one, then surely we.<br>If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee.  
>If ever wife was happy in a man,<br>Compare with me, ye women, if you can.  
>I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold<br>Or all the riches that the East doth hold.  
>My love is such that Rivers cannot quench,<br>Nor ought but love from thee give recompetence.  
>Thy love is such I can no way repay.<br>The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray.  
>Then while we live, in love let's so persever<br>That when we live no more, we may live ever.

**To My Dear and Loving Husband by Anne Bradstreet **

Dannar's Claim in the Pika Oasis is not far the Lars farm. It is part moisture farm, part store, and part headquarters for the Freedom Militia. It is run by Annileen and Orrin Gault and their children. Today the shops were closed but the bar was full and the grounds were crowed with militia members, moisture famers, family, friends and their children. Two of the senior militia members, Haro Whitesun and Kallie Calwell, were getting married.

Obi-Wan sits at a table under a reflective screen with Orrin Gault the bride's stepfather, Dama Brunk the groom's sister, her husband Sam Brunk and Jula Darklighter.

"Why do you call this place Dannar's Claim?" Sam asks.

"It's named after my wife's first husband," Orin answers. "He died nearly twenty years back. When we married twelve years ago, we decided to keep the name in his honor as he was my good friend, too."

"Is Kallie going to move in with you?" Jula asks Sam.

"No, our farm is small. Orin here can give my brother his own land and Kallie won't have to leave her dewbacks," Dama replies.

Orin shakes his head. "That girl and her dewbacks."

"She is quite good with them," Obi-Wan says, chuckling.

"She is even better with her blaster," Jula adds.

"That I believe!" Sam says. "Maybe I ought to join this militia of yours."

"It is not my militia. Orrin truly runs everything, I just happen to lead it," Obi-Wan says dryly.

"Where is my nephew?" Dama asks.

"The last I saw he was in the mechanic shop with Windy," Obi-Wan ays in a longsuffering tone while everyone laughs. "The boy is only eleven and I am staring to fear he knows more abbot our farm droids than I do."

"I still don't understand how Luke is your nephew," Sam says to his wife.

"I told you, he's my nephew by marriage," Dama explains. "You know my sister married Owen Lars. Owen had a brother named Eden and he was Ben's father."

"And how come I've never heard of this Eden?" her husband asks skeptically.

"He died in a speeder crash when he was fourteen," Dama answers. "I remember Beru mentioning it to me when I asked her if Owen had any siblings."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "He never told anyone that he had gotten your mother pregnant?"

Obi-Wan snorts.

"My mother was only a year older than my father," he answers. "She got passage on a cargo ship when she found out she was pregnant and became a part of the crew. It ran luxury goods on the Corellian Run."

"That explains your accent," Sam says thoughtfully. "Who was your mother? You might have other family around here if she was going out with Owen's brother."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "I barely remember her. She died when I was two and I was raised by the captain of the ship, a Besalisk named Dexter. She never told him her real name. I only knew about Owen Lars and their farm because of the things my mother had written in her datapad that I inherited."

"You poor thing, growing up without your mother or father. It's a wonder you are so good with Luke," Dama says.

"I admit, I often feel like I do not know what I am doing," Obi-Wan states wryly. "But I am fortunate that he is so good natured."

"And well behaved," Jula adds. "I wish I knew your secret. My girls are a handful, though thankfully not as much as my nephew is."

"How old is Biggs, now?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Fourteen and driving Huff mad begging for a landspeeder." Jula replies, rolling his eyes and they all laugh.

"What about Luke's mother? Did you meet her on the ship?" Sam inquires.

Obi-wan is silent for a time, watching Haro and Kallie as they ate at table some distance away.

"No," he finally responds. "I first met her during the Naboo blockade but we did not see each other again until Separatist Crisis just before the start of the Clone Wars."

"Which you got dragged into," Jula observed.

"We both did, one way or another." Obi-Wan says softly. "She only lived long enough to name Luke."

"She must have been a special woman," Dama says consolingly, patting his shoulder.

"If you fought in the Clone Wars, did you know any Jedi?" Sam asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I knew a few," Obi-Wan admits with a half-smile.

He is spared from further elaborating by a crimson skinned Zeltron calling for a toast to the happy couple. As he raises his glass in salute to Kallie and Haro, he wonders for the first time what Anakin and Padmé's wedding was like. Unlike the party gathered here, it must have been small. As he gazes at the smiling newlyweds, Obi-Wan wonders how things might have been different if Anakin had trusted him enough to ask him to attend his wedding.


	20. Chapter 12—Part 1

**Chapter Twelve—Part 1**

_A father sees his son nearing manhood._  
><em>What shall he tell that son?<em>  
><em>'Life is hard; be steel; be a rock.'<em>  
><em>And this might stand him for the storms<em>  
><em>and serve him for humdrum monotony<em>  
><em>and guide him among sudden betrayals<em>  
><em>and tighten him for slack moments.<em>  
><em>'Life is a soft loam; be gentle; go easy.'<em>  
><em>And this too might serve him.<em>  
><em>Brutes have been gentled where lashes failed.<em>  
><em>The growth of a frail flower in a path up<em>  
><em>has sometimes shattered and split a rock.<em>  
><em>A tough will counts. So does desire.<em>

**A Father To His Son (Lines 1-13) by Carl Sandburg**

Luke sits at the one of the small circular tables in the cafeteria of Anchorhead Secondary School. Windy and Deak sit across from him, arguing about a holovid they have both recently seen. Luke is only partial paying attention to Camie, sitting next to him, as she reads the week's list of homework off of a sheet of flimsy. They had all graduated from primary school last month, only two weeks after Luke's twelfth birthday.

At the table next to theirs, Janek Sunber, Biggs Darklighter and Laze Loneozner were talking loudly about the latest podrace in Mos Espa. Gazing down at his datapad, Luke wishes they would be quiet. The Secondary School has unrestricted access to the HoloNet even when they are not in class. Since school started last week ago, Luke has been spending all his free time researching everything he can find about Anakin Skywalker.

The man who became Darth Vader and killed his mom.

Skywalker had been a hero of the Clone Wars along with his dad, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yet there isn't much information to be found about him. Skywalker's exploits in the war are well known, where he earned the nickname the Hero with No Fear. But there isn't much data about him prior to, or during, the Separatist Crisis. Luke has found rumors on the 'Net that Skywalker had died trying to protect Jedi children from Vader and the Stormtroopers.

But no one seems to be aware that Vader, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker are the same person.

"Aren't you going to eat, Wormie?" Camie asks.

Luke scowls. On the second day of school, Laze had put dung worms in his lunch as a joke. The smell was so bad his dad had to come take him home so he could clean his clothes. Laze hadn't even gotten in trouble for it. The next day people started calling him Wormie and now even his friends used the stupid name. Luke takes a deep breath and releases his annoyance into the Force, like his dad taught him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Laze, Janek and Biggs stand up.

"I want to finish reading this first," he says.

"Don't look, but Tank is headed this way," Deak says quietly. Tank is Laze's nickname. Luke thinks it is well earned. Only fifteen years old, Laze is already broad-shouldered and over two meters tall. The older boy is known for teasing the new kids and Luke knows his friends are scared of him.

"Not again," Windy mutters.

"I wish he'd just leave us alone," Camie sighs.

"Why are you always reading, Wormie?" Laze asks as he comes up behind Luke.

"I like reading," Luke says, imitating neutral tone his dad uses sometimes.

"You know only a gaggalak boy likes reading?" Laze taunted. That was Huttese for worm eating.

"You know only a wermo doesn't?" Luke retorts. His friends gasp, surprised that he would call Tank stupid.

Laze snorts and looks at the pad screen from over Luke's shoulder "Who is Anakin Skywalker?" he asks.

"Lord Vader's real name," Luke says casually. He never would have done so normally but he is really annoyed now.

Laze laughs derisively. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! If you believe that then you are too stupid to have this," Laze snatches the datapad out of his hand.

Luke stands up and faces Laze.

"Give it back," he demands.

"Or you'll do what?" Laze laughs.

In response, Luke charges the larger boy. Using the Force he leaps and with is right hand he delivers a palm-strike to Laze's collar bone. Luke lands lightly on his feet, slightly crouched, prepared for the counterattack. It doesn't come. Laze doubles over, grabbing his shoulder as the datapad falls to the floor, its screen cracking. Luke winces; he has had that datapad since he was a kid. While Luke knows his dad is not so bad off as they used to be, it is not like they have money to spare.

Gazing at Laze moaning in pain, the broken datapad beside him, Luke knows his dad is going to kill him.


	21. Chapter 12—Part 2

**Chapter Twelve—Part 2**

_A father sees his son nearing manhood.  
>What shall he tell that son?<br>'Life is hard; be steel; be a rock.'  
>And this might stand him for the storms<br>and serve him for humdrum monotony  
>and guide him among sudden betrayals<br>and tighten him for slack moments.  
>'Life is a soft loam; be gentle; go easy.'<br>And this too might serve him.  
>Brutes have been gentled where lashes failed.<br>The growth of a frail flower in a path up  
>has sometimes shattered and split a rock.<br>A tough will counts. So does desire. _

**A Father To His Son (Lines 1-13) by Carl Sandburg**

Obi-Wan sees Luke sitting on a chair in the waiting room of the school administration office and releases his anger into the Force. He has just spent over an hour meeting with several teachers and administrators about Luke's actions at lunch this afternoon. He supposes he ought to be grateful that it was not worse. Anakin had gotten into worse scrapes at Luke's age. For that matter, so had Obi-Wan.

Somehow, knowing this did not make it any easier.

Resisting the urge to chastise the boy right here, Obi-Wan gestures to him with a hand. Luke follows him out into the afternoon heat, dragging his feet slightly. They walk out to the landspeeder in silence, shame, guilt and anger radiating from Luke. The boy masters himself and, realizing that he is broadcasting, closes their bond tight. Despite himself, Obi-Wan is impressed by this display of control.

As he starts the landspeeder, Obi-Wan sighs. "I am disappointed in you," he says quietly.

In the seat next to him, Luke ducks his head.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he demands after several minutes of silence.

"Laze took my datapad," Luke mutters, looking at the dun colored buildings that comprise the town of Anchorhead.

"So you broke his collar bone," Obi-Wan replies evenly, not allowing the exasperation he feels to creep into his voice.

"He deserved it," Luke retorts with quiet vehemence, still looking at everything but his father.

"He probably did," Obi-Wan agrees. "From what you have told me about Laze, the young man sounds like a bully who enjoys tormenting those he perceives as too weak to fight back."

Luke looks at him, frowning. "Then why are you angry? You said that the best way to defeat a bully is to stand up to them because most bullies are cowards."

"That is true. But do you think what you did constitutes standing up to a bully? You attacked someone you knew was weaker than yourself when he had offered you no violence."

Luke's shoulders slump and he turns to stare at the mounds of sand racing past them as they head toward the farm.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan sighs. "Youngling, do you understand why I am upset with you?"

""Cause I hurt Laze," the boy mumbles, not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me, youngling" Obi-Wan says, waiting until Luke does so before continuing. "I am upset with you because you did not _think_. It might have been necessary to hurt Laze if he had attacked you. That would be justifiable self-defense and would have taught him as lesson as well. Yet you struck first."

"But you've said that it's okay to strike first sometimes!" Luke protests heatedly.

Obi-Wan is painfully remained of Anakin and replies more sharply than he intended.

"And was it one of those times? Were you, your friends, or any other innocent in danger?  
>When you attacked him, was your goal to protect yourself and others or did you want to punish Laze for taking your things?"<p>

There is a tense moment in which the Force swirls with Luke's anger but it dissipates suddenly, replaced by guilt.

"I wanted to punish him," the boy admits. "Not just because of the datapad but for all the stuff he's done to me since I've started school."

"I understand, youngling, more than you realize," Memories swam before his mind's eye, images of Bruck Chun, the boy that had tormented him in his own youth; Obi-Wan sighs, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "But you let Laze goad you into losing control. You were fortunate that your opponent was weaker that you this time but that will not always be the case. It is how you choose to act, especially when you are angry, that determines the kind of person you are. There is a reason one of the three pillars of the Jedi is self-discipline."

"I'll do better next time, I promise," Luke declares earnestly.

Obi-Wan nods. "I shall hold you to that, young one. You have been suspended from school for the week and I have decided that you are going to spend it in your room meditating. No reading, no saber practice and absolutely no tinkering with the droids."

"For the whole week!" Luke exclaims. "I'll die of boredom."

Obi-Wan snorts. "Yes, for the whole week. Maybe this will help teach you to think before you act.

Luke groans but does not protest his punishment.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan says seriously. "One of my biggest failures was that I was unable to instill in Anakin the need for self-control or teach him that his actions mattered more than his feelings. I will not make the same mistake with you."

Luke nods, looking grave.

"I'm not like him, am I?" the boy asks in a small voice.

"In some ways you are," Obi-wan answers honestly. "Yet in the ways that matter most you are not.

"You won't let me become like Vader?" Luke's question sounds more like plea.

"I wish it were that simple, young one," he sighs. "Everyone must battle the part of themselves that is selfish, Jedi even more so. Even good desires can lead to evil if we are not careful. I will do all that I can to prevent you from falling to the Dark Side."

Obi-wan looks at Luke, at his worried blue eyes, lightly freckled cheeks and the drops of sweat on his brow from the heat of the suns.

"But you need to understand youngling, in the end the choice lies with you alone."


	22. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_That age is best which is the first, _

_When youth and blood are warmer; _

_But being spent, the worse, and worst _

_Times still succeed the former._

_Then be not coy, but use your time, _

_And while ye may, go marry; _

_For having lost but once your prime, _

_You may forever tarry._

**To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time (stanza 3-4) by Robert Herrick **

The setting suns cast long shadows in the courtyard of the Lars' house. Luke sits on a blanket spread on the ground under the shade of one of the reflectors that have been erected to ward off the afternoon heat. Surrounded by his friends, he is opening the gifts in a small pile beside him. On his right, Windy and Deak are admiring a model Alderaanian gunship that Luke's Uncle Haro had given him.

Sitting on Luke's left, Camie, Rasca Darklighter, and her little sister Anya, were looking at the clothes he'd been given by Kallie and Veeka. The militia girls give him clothes every year as a tradition but there are always credits hidden in one of the pockets. Luke picks up and unwraps the present from the Gault family which is a pocket vibroblade that looks expensive.

"That's a top of the line model," Jabe says from across the courtyard where he is sitting at table with his parents and stepsiblings.

"I cannot _believe _you would give Luke a vibroblade," Luke's aunt Dama says.

Orin Gault shrugs. "I had one when I was his age."

"He's a thirteen year old boy! A vibroblade is not a toy!" she nearly shouted.

"The kid'll be fine. You worry too much," Orin says in exasperation. "It's not like it's a lightsaber."

Luke catches his dad's eye and ducks his head to keep from laughing.

"But—"

"He can have the blade so long as he is responsible with it," declares his dad. "You will be careful, right Luke?"

Luke nods his head vigorously. "I'll be very careful aunt Dama. I promise."

His aunt doesn't look happy but Luke opens his next present from Jula Darklighter's family before she can say anything else.

"Do you like it?" Rasca asks. She had turned twelve not long ago and would be starting at Anchorhead Secondary School next month.

"Yeah, I could definitely use another droid repair kit. I almost used up my last one."

Luke unwraps another gift, this one from Deak. Inside the a small box is a datapack containing several dozen datacards with information about starship and droid construction.

"I know you like reading so I thought you'd like it," Deak says somewhat uncertainly. Deak is the most timid of all of Luke's friends and he perpetually radiated nervousness in the Force.

"I love it! I'll have a lot of fun reading these," Luke playfully punches Deak in the arm.

Luke has one present left. He is surprised to see that it is from his dad. But his dad gave him his gift this morning, a new datapadd that had been released by MicroData Technologies only two months ago. Frowning, he unwraps a small velvet bag. Inside is a crystal, deep blue in color, about the size of his thumb. Luke gasps quietly because the little gem shines in the Force like a candle flame.

"It's beautiful," Camie breathes.

Windy snorts. "It's just a rock. Hey Luke, can I see your vibroblade?"

Luke nods absently, engrossed in the way crystal shone in the light, almost as if it was lit within.

_Do you know what that is, young one?_ his dad asks through the bond.

_No. what does it do?_

_It is Adegan crystal. It is used to focus a lightsaber blade. Traditionally a Jedi apprentice would built their first real saber at thirteen. It is time you learned how to build your own._

Grinning and vibrating with excitement and anticipation, Luke places the crystal back into the bag and slips it into the pocket of his tunic.

"Luke?" Camie asks. "Can you show me where the refresher is?"

"Yeah, come on,"

They both make their way into the house.

"There is the kitchen over there and the 'fresher is right here," he points to the door.

"I don't really have to use it," Camie admits. "I just wanted to give you your birthday present in private."

"You don't have to get me anything," Luke says. Camie's parent are moisture farmers and Luke has heard that they are struggling to make ends meet. Some month ago Camie's family lost most of their crops after the thermoregulator broke in one of their hydrostations. Luke did not want to make her feel bad and had not said anything about her lack of gift.

"I don't have any credits but I can give you this,"

Camie leans forward and, to his surprise, kisses him on the lips.

"Happy birthday Luke," she says, her face red, and then heads back toward the courtyard.

Luke, his own face burning and his heart thrumming like a repulsorlift, follows her.


	23. Chapter 14—Part 1

**Chapter Fourteen—Part 1**

_Gird your sword upon your thigh, O mighty one,_

_With your glory and your majesty._

_And in your majesty ride prosperously _

_Because of truth, humility, and righteousness;_

_And your right hand shall teach you awesome things._

**Psalm 45:3-4 (New King James Version)**

Luke stands in the center of the Lars' garage, a look of determination on his face. Obi-Wan has cleared a large section of the room of parts and tools to use for sparring. The boy holds his lightsaber vertically in a two handed grip, guarding his right side. It is the opening stance of Ataru, the Form IV of lightsaber combat. Without warning, Luke begins to attack in earnest attempting a deep thrusting strike at Obi-Wan's chest.

He deflects it easily and Luke spins, slashing at his left leg. Obi-Wan back steps to avoid it and the boy presses the advantage with swift swipes with his saber. From across the room, Obi-Wan summons a broken servo buried in a small pile of droid parts and throws it at the boy's head. Luke ducks, undeterred by the distraction. Drawing on the Force, Luke launches himself several meters in the air, striking at Obi-Wan from above.

Obi-Wan lifts his blade to block when Luke twists in midair, striking at Obi-Wan's upraised arm rather than the left shoulder he appeared to have been aiming for. Smiling at the boy's audacity, Obi-Wan flicks his wrist, telekinetically shoving Luke backwards. The boy lands awkwardly and cannot get to his feet in time to avoid Obi-Wan's blade at his throat. Luke groans and slides to the floor, panting. Chuckling, Obi-Wan offers him a hand and pulls him to his feet.

"That wasn't fair. I _knew_ you were going to push me away but I couldn't move fast enough to stop it," the boy says, scowling.

"There no such thing as fair in battle, young one," Obi-Wan replies, laughing.

"That's what you always say," Luke grumbles.

Obi-Wan briefly wonders if he complained this much when he was nearly fourteen; he would have to ask Qui-Gon—and apologize, if necessary.

"That is because it is true, young one. Why don't we try again? You ought to practice Form III, the space in here is too limited for Ataru's acrobatics to be as effective."

"But I'm not as good at Soresu," the boy mutters but nonetheless reignites his blade and inclines forward in the one handed opening stance of the third form.

Obi-Wan knows that if Luke is to ever challenge Vader and the Emperor he will benefit from mastering the fourth Form of lightsaber combat. Ataru is the most aggressive style and arguably the best to use against other swordsmen in single combat. Yet Obi-Wan is also instructing Luke in his preferred style of lightsaber combat because mastering the third Form would help make up for the weaknesses of Ataru.

Soresu is not hampered by tight spaces and it deflected blaster fire better than the other Forms. Most importantly, because of its reliance on economy of motion, Form III users did not suffer from the potentially deadly fatigue that the pronged used of Form IV induced. It was this that had caused his master to lose his duel with Maul all those year ago. Obi-Wan slowly circles Luke and the boy crouches slightly before springing forward, face contorted with concentration.

Their sabers meet with a familiar crackle of energy.

Using their locked blades for leverage, Obi-Wan uses his superior strength to push back, leveling a sweeping kick at Luke's legs. Luke sidesteps the kick and slashes at his father's midsection, which Obi-Wan deftly deflects with his own blade. The duel continues for serval minutes until Luke is a split second too late countering one of Obi-Wan's counterstrikes and is pushed off balance. The boy once more falls to the ground, his saber skittering across the floor.

"Let's rest for a bit," Obi-Wan suggests because Luke is broadcasting his frustration and weariness through their bond.

The boy nods and closes his eyes. His breathing become deep and even as he centers himself and when Luke opens his eyes again, Obi-Wan is pleased that he can sense nothing but calm emanating from him. Obi-Wan smiles; Luke's self-control has greatly improved these last few months. The boy is far less impulsive and undisciplined as Obi-Wan had been at his age. Luke is also more accomplished in both bladework and Force manipulation, though Obi-Wan is careful not to mention this so the boy will not become overconfident.

"What are you studying in school?" he asks, sitting down beside Luke on the oil stained pourstone floor. "I have not heard you talk about your classes for a few weeks."

Luke hesitates and Obi-Wan, catching a thread of resentment from the bond, frowns.

"I everything alright?"

"We've been learning about the Clone Wars," Luke says, suddenly scowling. "And about how evil the Jedi were to trick everyone into fighting so they could take over the Republic."

"I see," Obi-Wan replies evenly. "That explains why you have been so agitated when you get home."

There is silence between for a long moment.

"What do you wish to ask me, young one?" he asks quietly.

Luke fidgets, casting uncertain eyes on him.

"I don't want to bother you," he answers, finally. "I know you don't like talking about things like this."

"Perhaps young one. But that does not mean that you do not need to talk about it."

Luke nods and tentatively speaks "Dad, what really happened in the Clone Wars?"


	24. Chapter 14—Part 2

**Chapter Fourteen—Part 2**

_Gird your sword upon your thigh, O mighty one,_

_With your glory and your majesty._

_And in your majesty ride prosperously _

_Because of truth, humility, and righteousness;_

_And your right hand shall teach you awesome things._

**Psalm 45:3-4 (New King James Version)**

His dad sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The Clone Wars were a setup," he began. "It was an elaborate plan of Darth Sidious to gain control of the Republic and reform it into a new Sith Empire."

"Why didn't the Jedi stop him?" Luke asks, biting his lip. It is a question he has thought about for a long time.

"We did not know he was behind it until it was too late, young one. We knew there was a darkness that was gathering—but we had sensed that for years before the war started," his dad shakes his head. "The Jedi were unprepared. We did not believe that the Republic would ever turn against us."

Luke breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of machine oil and rust, thinking hard.

"Why did you become generals of the clone troops?" he asks. "My teacher said it was because you planned all along to use the clones to take over the Republic once you defeated the Separatists."

His dada snorts. "We did not want to become generals. But you have to understand, young one, in those days the Republic did not have an army. The Jedi were the only real military the Republic had. They used us to settle disputes but systems were expected to be able to defend themselves from outside threats. The Separatists army was too large and powerful for most systems to handle. The Senate _wanted_ us to be the leader of their new clone forces because they trusted us."

"If they trusted us, why were all the Jedi killed?"

"That was Palpatine's doing. He never would have managed to kill so many of us without programing the clones to execute all Jedi when given the order. Yet I think even if that had not occurred the Republic would have lost faith in us. As the Clone Wars dragged on, respect for Jedi waned. Many started to fear or at least, resent us. Perhaps that was the Emperor's plan all along."

"I have to write an essay," Luke says. "About what they should have to prevent the Jedi from trying to take over the Republic."

His dad raises an eyebrow. "That is a unusual assignment."

Luke shrugs. "It's supposed to help with our critical thinking, or something. Camie is writing about how they shouldn't have made Jedi the generals of the army and Windy thinks they should have made the Jedi leave Coruscant."

"What do you think, young one?"

"I haven't been able to think of anything," he sighs. "I hate history."

His dad laughs. "I think both your friends are right in their own way."

Luke frowns. "What'd you mean?"

"We never should have let ourselves become the Republic's military force. There were only ten thousand of us—it was foolish and arrogant to think we could police the galaxy. If the Republic had been prepared, if they had possessed their own army, then they would not have need the clones. We let the Senate dictate to the Order because we believed we served them, even when it became increasingly obvious that they mostly served themselves. Perhaps Windom is right, if the Jedi Order ever reestablishes itself, I would be the first to insist that it not be in the capital of the Republic."

Luke hesitated for a moment. "Dad, do you think the Jedi Order will ever return?"

"The Jedi will always endure," his dad says quietly. "As long as there is at least one being who carries on its percepts. I have taught you much of the history of the Order. You know we have recovered from near extinction before."

"Yeah, but this time we're going to be the ones to help bring it back," he says, grinning fiercely.

His dad laughs and rubs his hand through Luke's hair. "I certainly hope so, padawan. But you need to work on your Form III kata and I need to get dinner started."

Luke groans but dutifully grabs his saber, and as he slowly performs the movements of Soresu, he promises to himself that after he kills the Emperor and Vader he and his dad will make a new Jedi Order even better and stronger than the last one.


End file.
